Make a Choice/Transcript
(The episode starts off by showing Shun's school) (Shun goes inside his school) Shun(VO):It was a normal day. (Screen shows 2 kids fighting) Crowd:OOOO! GET ME! OOF! UPPERCUT HIM! YO BEAT HIM UP! Shun(VO):2 kids are fighting. (shows a boy and a girl making out) Shun(VO):2 people making out in the hallways. (shows people sitting down and studying) Shun(VO):People studying for the science test. (shows a jock bullying a nerd) Shun(VO):And people being jerks! Shun:What a regular day! (A girl walks up to Shun) Girl:Hey, you are Shun right? Shun:Yep I am Shun. Girl:Well have you heard the news? Shun:What. That stupid sally girl pregnant with Bobby's baby? Girl:No! I am sally and I am not pregnant! (Shun stays silent) Sally:Anyways you are Troy's best friend right? Shun:Yes. Sally:Well have you heard he has join the black dragon? Shun(VO):Never mind. This ain't a regular day. Shun:He what? Sally:He joined the gang. Shun:Where is he? Sally:Selling drugs behind the school! You want some- (Shun disappears) Sally:Welp more for me! (intro starts playing) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler got his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Book 1:The beginning Chapter 8:Make a Choice (Shows Shun opening it an exit of the school) (He then starts running and he sees the black dragon) (Shun sees Troy selling drugs) Shun:Troy, what the hell! Troy:Shun! Shun:Why are you doing this? ???(offscreen):Leave him alone. (It reveals to be oscar, leader of the black dragons) Shun:Oh my god. Oscar:He a black dragon now. He don't gotta listen to you no more. Isn't that right, Troy. Troy:Uh..yeah, that's right. Shun:Troy come on. What would Alex think? (Troy gasps) Troy:She w-w-w-would never l-like m-m-me Shun:Exactly! Oscar:Just buzz off punk! (pushes Shun) (After a long beat Shun gets mad and pushes him back) (Oscar tackles Shun) (They were rolling on the ground) (Shun manages to get on top of Oscar) (Shun repeatedly punches him) (One of the Black dragons members take his gun out) (Right when he was about to shoot Shun, troy aim the gun at a different direction) Black dragon member:Troy! What the heck! Troy:Just get off him, shun. (Shun stops punching Oscar and gets back up) Troy:Guess our friendship is over. Shun:Why did you join them? Troy:Just wanted to feel power and not get push around. Shun:Oh my lord. Troy:Dude just go. Shun:You do what you are doing right? Troy:I do, just leave me alone. (Shun sighs and then goes back into the school) (Troy face was sad) Oscar:Don't worry. You don't need punks like him. Troy:He was my best friend. Oscar:Well not anymore. We are your best friends now. (Bell rings) Oscar:Welp the bell has rung. Come on lets go to class. (They go to class) (The scene then shows them during lunch) (Shows Shun sitting alone) (He sees Troy hanging out with the black dragons) (Shun shakes his head) (Alex sees Shun) Alex:Shun why are you so sad? Shun:Troy joined the black dragons. (Alex pretends to be shocked) Alex:He did? Wow so disappointed... Shun:Why do I have a feeling you are faking. Alex:I am not! (Shun cringes) Alex:Uh well I gotta go! See you! (Alex runs away) (Shun's watch wakes up) Fire Striker watch:What a good sleep! Ha you sitting by yourself, loser! Shun:Says the guy who is inside a watch and was in the forest for like 6 years. Fire Striker watch:Shut up. Anyways why do you look so mad. Actually you always look mad...well why are you mad this time. Shun:Because my best friend, Troy joined a gang. Fire Striker Watch:Well that sucks. Well at least he won't kill you right? Shun:It's a possiblity...Anyways I am not giving up on Troy, just yet. (The bell rings and it's the end of a day) (Shun spies on the black dragons who were selling drugs back of the school) (After they were done they go inside a car) (They start driving away) Shun:Time to strike. (Shun turns into Fire Striker) (He flies behind the car) (The car reaches a place) Fire Striker:Have a feeling this won't end well... (The black dragons including Troy come out of the car) (Fire Striker gets on the roof of the building) Oscar:Yo everyone I would like to introduce you guys to the newest member of the black dragons! (Troy walks up) (Then a figure walks up to Troy) (It reveals to be killer girl) Killer girl:Hey troy. Welcome to the gang. Let me get you some of our weapons. Troy:Weapons? Oscar:Yeah high tech weapons. Just in case, we bump into fire striker and we found out that bullets won't do crap on fire striker. Besides these weapons are good during gang wars. Troy:Gang wars? Oscar:Yeah. Every week we fight a gang. Lately, we have been winning. Hey, maybe you can lead us next week. (Troy gets scared) Troy:Well that would be cool... (Killer girl arrives with Troy's weapons) Killer Girl:Here you go. (Killer girl gives troy his weapons) Troy:Woah, look at this. (The weapon Troy is talking about is a blaster) Killer Girl:Pretty cool, right? Troy:Yeah it is... (Then fire striker crashes down from the ceiling) (He does an energy blast and it effects everyone) Black Dragon Member: Oh no it's fire striker! Killer Girl:Don't worry. I got this. (She threw electric traps) (The electric traps hold Fire Striker back) (the electric trap shocks his hands) Fire Striker:AH! Killer Girl:Too easy (Killer girl smiles) (Fire Striker manages to get his sword and throw it at the traps) (He gets free) (He throws his sword all around the base) (the sword cuts all of the blasters the black dragons have) Fire Striker:Ha! (Fire striker then gets blasted by a black dragon member) (he gets blasted to a wall) Fire Striker:Ow! (the member walks up to fire striker) (the member reveals to be Troy) Troy:I don't want to do this...just go. Fire Striker:Huh? Troy:Please just go. Fire Striker:You are not going to kill me? Troy:Just go! Black dragons member:What are you doing? He is weak right now! Kill that freakin brat! Black dragons member:Yeah! (Troy sighs) Troy:I broke my friendship and now I am going to kill a hero. Just great... (Troy blast fire striker) (Fire Striker dodges) (Fire Striker sighs) Fire Striker:If you say so.. (Fire Striker gets out of the building) (Troy sighs) (Black dragons member gets up and pushes Troy) Black Dragons member:Why didn't you kill him, punk! Troy:I am sorry! (Killer girl walks up to Troy) Killer girl:Troy, listen if you want to be a black dragon, you need to- Troy:I know! I know...and I am ready, I promised..... Black dragons member:Ok then (A text appears that says "1 week later") (Scene shows a montage of Troy doing bad things) (Montage ends) (Shows Troy in a whole new "gangster" look in school and he was opening his locker) (He closes his locker and then Shun appears behind it) Shun:Tell me it's not true. Troy:What is? Shun:You going into that gang war! Troy:Yeah I am! Shun:You are going to get yourself kill! Troy:So? Shun:What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know what you are getting into? Troy:Ok, mom.(says sarcastically) Shun:Have fun dying then, doubt you will live. Troy:Yeah, ok mom. (He walks away) Shun:If I can't stop him from going to that gang war, I gotta fully stop that gang war! The fire striker watch:How? Shun:Simple, we just keep Troy out of trouble and do it stealth wise so we won't get attention. The fire striker watch:Sounds like a great plan! Shun:Heck yeah it does! (Scene transitions to the black dragons and killer girl at a construction place) Oscar:Y'all ready? Black dragon members:Yep! Oscar:Ok because they should be attacking us at any moment starting... now! (The other gang start firing at the black dragons) (Troy then shoots them) Killer girl:Nice shot! Troy:Thanks! (then one of the other gang member aims their gun at Troy) (Then a sword cuts his gun into 2 pieces) Other gang member:What the-? (then the sword slashes him) (The sword then goes up to the sky) (Fire striker catches it and land on a light pole) (Phil and Tyler appear to be on top of a building watching the fight) Phil:Remember when we used to have these. Tyler:Yep. Phil:Man those were good times. TylerYeah they were...so you heard from fire striker recently. Phil:No. Haven't seen him since that battle at the theatre. Tyler:Same...wait. (Tyler sees fire striker killing another gang member to protect Troy) Tyler:Man! That's fire striker! Always gotta ruin the fun! Phil:Good thing I packed my suit, in case this happens. (Tyler turns into killer striker) (Phil gets his suit out and put it on) (Phil starts shooting at fire striker) Fire Striker:Oh no! (Fire striker gets blasted and hit the ground) (Fire Striker gets back up) (Killer striker punches Fire Striker to an unfinished building) Fire Striker:Ah! (Killer girl sees Killer Striker) Killer girl:What are you guys doing here? Killer striker:Fire Striker is here. Killer girl:Great. (Fire Striker throws fire balls at Killer striker and killer girl) (Troy sees fire striker) Troy:Oh man we are busted. (Killer girl blast fire striker) (He uses his shield) (After he puts his shield away, killer striker kicks him) (Phil punches Fire Striker) (Killer girl shocks Fire striker with her staff) Phil:It's 3 against 1, fire boy. Give up. (Fire Striker didn't say anything and gets up) (Fire Striker's suit then lights up) (Fire Striker summons his fire dragon) Killer striker:Nothing today! (Killer striker summons his killer dragon) (The dragons fight) (Killer striker starts putting more energy into his dragon causing fire striker dragon to burst and blast fire striker) Fire Striker:Ah! (Fire Striker starts struggling to get back up) Phil:Time to die, punk! (Phil gets his electric rope out and tie around Fire Striker's neck) (He hook the rope to a light pole and then dump fire striker into the ocean) Phil:Bye, fire boy. (Phil laughs) Killer striker:Since we are here, we might as well help the black dragons. Phil:Guess so. (They join the gang war) (Troy was looking at them leave) Troy:Oh man, I gotta help fire striker! (He jumps to the ocean) (He starts swimming down) (He sees fire striker hanging) (He takes the electric rope off fire striker) (He starts bringing fire striker up) (He and fire striker get out of the water and land back on the surface) (Troy starts breathing heavily) Troy:Aw man! Aw man! Aw man! Fire Striker:Wow...thanks. Troy:No problem! Troy:Here I will get back up. (Troy gets up and grabs fire striker's arm) (Fire Striker turns back to Shun) Shun:Damn it, he press the button. Troy:Shun? You are fire striker??? Shun:Yep. Troy:Woah. Can't believe my best friend is fire striker. Shun:Thought we weren't best friends. Troy:Well, now we are! Shun:Sure...anyways lets get out of here before more trouble happens. (Then they bump into Oscar) Oscar:Why are you hanging out with Shun. Troy:Because your gang sucks! Bye. (Oscar blocks his path) Oscar:I won't let you go. Troy:Yeah you will, because I am gonna beat you up! (Troy punches Oscar) (Shun smiles) Shun:Nice! Troy:Now take this! (Troy punches Oscar) (Oscar grabbed the punch) (Oscar kicks Troy in the nuts and then headbutt him) (Troy falls to the ground) Shun:Well at least you got a punch. Oscar:You are next, Shun. (Oscar gets his blaster out and start shooting Shun) (Shun dodges) (Shun runs up to Oscar and punches him) (Shun kicks Oscar in the face) (Shun then kicks the gun out of Oscar's hand) (Oscar punches Shun) (Shun grabbed the punch) (Oscar punches Shun with his other arm) (Shun grabs the punch again) (Oscar headbutts Shun) (Shun falls down) (He quickly gets back up) (Oscar gets out his blaster and shoots Shun) Shun:Ah! (Shun falls down) (Oscar tries to step on Shun's head with his foot) (Shun quickly rolls over and gets back up) (Shun punches and kicks Oscar) (Oscar then tackles Shun to the ground) (He proceeds choking him) (Shun gets his sword) (He stabs Oscar with his sword) Oscar:AHHHHHH! (Shun gets back up and punches and kicks Oscar) (Shun takes the sword out of Oscar stomach and slashes Oscar) (Then a figure starts choking oscar with a pole) (The figure pushes him to the water) (The figure reveals to be Troy) Troy:Boom! Shun:Good job! Now lets get out of here, before more things happen. Troy:Aight! (They got out of there safely) (The scene then transitions to Shun at Troy's house) Troy:Can't believe you are fire striker! Shun:Yep... Troy:Anyways, sorry about earlier. Shun:It's cool Troy:Really? Shun:Yeah. Troy:Nice! So now since you are fire striker, how about I be your sidekick! (Shun chuckles) Troy:What? I can be Lightning Boy or Lightning Man! (Shun gets up) Shun:Well I am going home. See ya! Troy:Ok, bye! (Shun leaves Troy's house) Shun:Lightning boy (He laughs) (Then it shows that he just walked by the lightning striker watch) (The lightning striker watch blows away in the wind) (End credits play) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts